You Complete Me
by jojoDO
Summary: Alpha 152's life was meaningless...until Kasumi showed her love for the first time. KASUMI X ALPHA


**On a personal note: I feel like this could be my best yuri yet. This is some powerful, POWERFUL, sensual stuff. That last fic about the Jello Woman was good fun and all, but this is a whole different side to Alpha. This is another story... a tender, heartwarming, emotional story about an empty shell who finally feels whole for the first time. Enjoy!**

Kasumi's mouth hung open with each labored breath as she tried to outmaneuver the swift, precise, deadly attacks of her sworn enemy. Kasumi had faced many deadly opponents in her life, but this one was different; this one... was her equal.

Alpha 152: a beautiful creation of destruction. This perfect being was made with Kasumi's very essence, from her ninjitsu skills right down to her strands of hair. She was a perfect copy, right down to her anatomy. The only differences between the two was that Alpha was enhanced with supernatural capabilities. Aside from that, the only thing that could tell the two apart was the fact that Alpha's entire being was not that of human flesh... but of a luminous bluish-green matter. Whereas Kasumi was clearly a human being, Alpha 152 was more like a mass of blue goop shaped like a woman. But even then, there was no denying... she still had Kasumi's beauty.

"KYAAAA!" Kasumi squealed as she leaped off of the wall just in time to avoid Alpha's body ramming into her like a meteor. As Alpha impacted against the wall of DOATEC's underground facility, a huge crater was left behind.

Alpha soared towards Kasumi like a giant blue ball of flame, Kasumi backflipping away to get her bearings. As soon as Kasumi got to a safe distance, she planted her feet and anticipated the next attack instead of running.

"Come on...I'm right here!" Kasumi shouted, her stance firm like an immovable rock.

"HYAAAAAAAGH!" Alpha screeched, her hand drew back for a spear strike that would most certainly pierce right through Kasumi thanks to her superhuman strength.

Kasumi quickly assumed stance and performed a ninja hand sign, her eyes closed as she chanted. The window was short; Alpha was descending on her any second now!

Kasumi's eyes shot open as she suddenly disappeared in a dazzling pink flash.

"UGH?!" Alpha grunted, confused by her sudden move. How could she still disappear so fast after being hurt? Alpha recklessly assumed the battle was soon over... and now she was going to pay for it.

Alpha felt her entire body shut down as a flying knee connected with her abdomen. She didn't even have time to notice Kasumi appearing right in front of her before her vision blurred and she began to fall. Like a shooting star falling to earth, Alpha 152 collided on the ground with a giant blue explosion.

Kasumi landed and immediately commenced ground and pound to make sure she wouldn't get up. Mounting her fully, Kasumi brought her fists down on Alpha's face like banging a drum. Alpha tried to fly to a safe distance, but Kasumi's full weight on top of her made it impossible. She also couldn't teleport, as she was too dazed from the flurry of punches and debilitating knee. The battle was over... and it was not like she expected.

Once Alpha was incapacitated, Kasumi got off of her and drew her short blade, preparing to strike her in the heart and put an end to this once and for all. For Kasumi, this was personal; Kasumi was a gentle soul who never wished to harm anybody. The fact that this clone was made in her image for the sole purpose of causing death and destruction ignited a fire of rage inside her like never before.

"You abomination..." Kasumi spat. "Prepare to be silenced!"

Alpha 152 said nothing, as if to accept her fate. She just lifted herself enough to make eye contact with the girl who was about to end her life. As a creation bred from hatred and evil, she had no right to feel remorse. She was an emotionless killing machine; when her time came and she was no longer of use, she would die with no emotions and no regret. But if that was the case... then why did she feel weird right now? Something inside her was telling her not to accept her death, but to beg for her life. Perhaps it was a fault in her design?

"Wh..what the...?"

Kasumi lowered her hand and leaned over a bit, squinting her eyes. She noticed something...leaking...from Alpha's eyes. Bluish-green tears, the same color she was, were pouring from her eyes all of a sudden. But Alpha's face remained the same; emotionless.

"Why are you crying?" Kasumi asked. Alpha just sat there, still staring at her. Kasumi wasn't sure if Alpha could talk... and neither was Alpha for that matter. Curious to try it, Alpha opened her mouth.

"I...don't know." she responded.

Kasumi was a bit thrown off right now, but she straightened up and resumed her stance.

"Well you must understand that your existence is a bane to me. As long as you draw breath, I will feel responsible for all the lives you take. You are ME... a dark, evil side of me that thrives on hatred. You must be purged for the good of humanity!"

"I...understand..." Alpha said, her voice monotonous. But still the tears poured from her eyes.

"Th-then why are you crying?!"

"I...I..."

What Alpha said next shocked Kasumi so much that she had to sit down.

"I...don't want to die!"

Alpha fell over and her body shuddered all over, the tears coming harder than before. She wasn't weeping or sobbing, but the tears just fell as her body shook. The bluish-green moisture trailed down her naked body and stained the floor, forming a glowing pool of liquid all around her. Kasumi didn't know what to think right now... was this just a defense mechanism? Was she trying to bluff, and make her feel sorry for the weapon? Or perhaps... it was genuine? Deep down in her void... was there actually a heart there?

"I don't understand..." Kasumi said, her hands lowered once again. "You're devoid of emotion. You're just a weapon who kills without remorse. How can you feel this way?"

"My whole life is meaningless..." Alpha continued. "I'm exactly what you said... a weapon. Just a tool to be used until I expire. I was told this by Donovan when I was first created and I accepted it. But now... at the end of my life... I don't want to die this way! I wish for my life to have meaning... like yours."

Kasumi put her hand to her cheek as she tried to comprehend how Alpha 152 could have these emotions all of a sudden. Only one theory stood out... perhaps when Donovan copied her essence, he copied her soul as well! Perhaps her emotions were lying dormant, waiting for a pivotal moment to unleash them. Now... at the end of her life... her heart finally awoke. These emotions were unfamiliar and terrifying to her... all she could do right now was cry.

"Alpha..." Kasumi spoke, her voice softer than before. "What is it that you want?"

"I want t-to live!" Alpha pleaded. "I want to feel happiness... and love... and all the things that you get to feel."

Kasumi could feel a tear forming in her own eye as well. All of her vengeful emotions were suddenly gone; now she just felt compassion and empathy for the clone. She realized now what a cruel, unfair life Alpha had lived up to this point.

"Oh Alpha..."

Kasumi scooped up Alpha and cradled her in her arms, the tears still leaking from the clone's eyes. Kasumi no longer felt the need to take her life; being the kind soul she is, Kasumi was now thinking in a different state of mind. She wanted Alpha to feel happiness and love and experience things that she wasn't able to in Donovan's clutches.

"It's not fair what they've done to you." Kasumi whispered. "You've lived such a sad life up to this point... but that changes now. From here on, I will take care of you."

"You... you're not going to kill me?" Alpha asked softly.

"No I will not, on one condition. You must atone for all the destruction you've caused during your existence."

"H-how do I do that?"

"You must not take your second chance for granted. Live your new life to the fullest, and treat everyone with love and kindness."

"I...I'm not sure I know how."

"Hee hee! It's okay, I'll show you. Now... let's get out of here."

Alpha tried to stand up, but she fell over almost immediately. Kasumi had hit her just a little too hard a while ago.

"Oh dear... I guess I'll have to carry you." Kasumi giggled.

"C-carry...me...?"

"Here just hop on my back."

Kasumi bent down and gave up her back, as if to indicate to Alpha to hang on. Alpha took the hint, crawling on Kasumi's back and locking her legs around her waist. Her arms went around Kasumi's torso and hugged her chest tight. Kasumi's boobs were being squeezed pretty hard, but she didn't mind it.

"Now hang on tight. I'm gonna take you home with me."

Before she could leap, Alpha called her name.

"Kasumi..."

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

Kasumi's only response was a warm smile as she leaped out of the facility. She wasn't regretting her choice to spare Alpha's life; instead, she was excited to show the world that Alpha could change. She herself wanted to be responsible for that change. And it was for that reason that she was going to love and cherish Alpha like no other person has.

As Alpha clung to Kasumi tight, basking in her warmth, she was feeling happiness for the first time. Being close to her like this was stirring up an unfamiliar feeling in her; she wanted to be this close to her all of the time. When they got home, she would have to ask Kasumi about this feeling.

 **KASUMI'S HOUSE**

Kasumi dropped Alpha onto the couch once they got back home and sat down beside her. Alpha looked around for a while, taking in the new environment. It was a warm, peaceful setting as opposed to the dark lab she was familiar with.

"Welp, this is your new home!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"I can live here? With you?" Alpha asked.

"Of course you can! What's mine is yours! Well... technically you ARE me, heh heh..."

"Kasumi...!"

Kasumi yelped when she felt her naked clone press her body against hers and wrap her arms tight around her neck. She could feel a few tears streaming, and they were staining her white ninja garb with their strange blue color.

"A-Alpha! Your tears are s-staining me! Haha!"

"I can't help it..." Alpha whispered. "Please don't let go of me Kasumi..."

"Oh Alpha... I like seeing you like this instead of as an evil weapon..."

Kasumi smiled and embraced her clone, and the two of them sat there for a while just hugging.

"...Kasumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you... do you think I'm irrelevant?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just you... but a lesser version. Does that mean that my existence is worthless compared to you?"

"Of course not! Everybody has their own life. Nobody is worthless! And you may be a copy of me... but I think you're beautiful."

Those words caused Alpha's face to warm up. Kasumi couldn't tell, but she was blushing hard.

"Beautiful...me?"

"Yes..."

"I...thank you. Kasumi... you're also beautiful. I wish I was as beautiful as you."

"Well I think you are. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

The two of them broke their hug and looked lovingly into each others' eyes. Their emotions had changed so much in such a short period of time; at first they were enemies sworn to kill each other and now... Alpha found herself wanting to stay by Kasumi's side.

Kasumi herself was starting to feel an attraction to her clone. She was so fragile, so innocent... and it was beautiful. Kasumi wanted to forgive her for everything, scoop her up and never let go. As each second passed, she felt more and more happy about the choice she made.

"Alpha... come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you where you'll sleep."

Kasumi scooped up Alpha bridal style and carried her upstairs to Kasumi's bedroom. When Kasumi got inside, she kicked the door shut and gently laid Alpha down on the bed. As soon as Alpha felt the soft mattress and Kasumi hovering over her, a tingling warmth coursed in her insides.

"K-K-Kasumi...? C-Can we lay together for a while? I d-don't want to stop holding you."

Kasumi put a finger to her lips to shush her and leaned over, putting her face close to Alpha's.

"Do you wish to feel love?"

"Yes...please."

"Then wait right there. I'll be right back."

Kasumi started to walk to her bathroom but Alpha grabbed her hand.

"P-please! Don't leave me!"

"Shhh... I'm coming back. Just lay back on the bed and wait for me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kasumi had to be patient with Alpha; the clone was was just now experiencing emotion, and she was too naive to understand that Kasumi was only stepping out of the room. To her, watching Kasumi walk away scared her because she was afraid of being abandoned. Right now, Kasumi was her whole world... she was all she had.

Alpha relaxed herself against Kasumi's pillow and stared at the bathroom door, praying that Kasumi would step back out and rejoin her. Perhaps Kasumi had imprinted on her, or perhaps Alpha had a symbiotic bond with her other self... but right now she just wanted to stay with Kasumi and never be alone. Being apart from Kasumi was like being what she once was... a soulless shell, devoid of feeling. Kasumi completed her.

The bathroom door finally opened and out stepped Kasumi. She was no longer wearing her ninja garb, but a white bathrobe. It wasn't tied up in the slightest so it was wide open down the middle, revealing nothing underneath. As soon as Alpha saw her, her heart began racing; her mouth opened as her breaths became emphasized.

"Y-you came back...!" Alpha exclaimed, a smile on her lips.

"I promised you I would." Kasumi whispered softly.

As Kasumi slowly approached the bed, her hands went upward and clutched the inside of the robe. With one fluid motion, the robe slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor. Alpha's eyes drank in every inch of Kasumi's flawless naked body; it was perfectly identical to her own, but there was one difference; Kasumi's milky white skin was as beautiful as falling snow. Her rosy red nipples were a contrast to her own bright blue ones. Even the tender pink folds between her legs were a complete opposite of hers, which were bright neon and as blue as the sky on a summer day. Her hair was also down, and her bright brown mane shone beautifully in the sunlight peering through the window.

Kasumi crawled on the bed and approached her equally naked counterpart, her eyes glued to hers. The two of them laid down beside each other and their bodies became one. Their lips connected, a gentle warmth coursing through both of them upon feeling the other's kiss for the first time. Their legs got wrapped up and their torsos smooshed together with an invisible bond. Kasumi and Alpha couldn't break their lips apart even if they wanted to; they rolled around on the bed, their quivering lips stuck firmly together, pleasurable sighs quietly whispering from their mouths. Their legs rubbed and grinded against each other, their toes touching and tickling each others's feet. Their chests rubbed gently up and down as their fingers caressed any bare flesh they could grab.

Kasumi rolled over and assumed the top position as she mounted Alpha. With a warm smile she began rubbing her pelvis back and forth against Alpha's, her tight moist petals stimulating Alpha's already tingling clitoris. Kasumi was surprised at how soft Alpha felt; it was like human flesh, but even more supple.

"O..oh...ohh..." Alpha squeaked out, her body arching. She was a little surprised at the noises coming from her mouth, but she couldn't help them.

Kasumi was out of her reach right now, as she was still straddling her. All Alpha could do was stare at her lover grinding against her, her breasts jiggling up and down with her perpetual back and forth movements. She stretched out her arms, reaching...BEGGING to feel Kasumi's embrace again. Finally Kasumi obliged as she collapsed against Alpha and her lips met hers once again.

This time their kiss wasn't one long, deep one; it was several sloppy pecks. Their lips connected, then pulled apart, connected, pulled apart, each one with a wet smooching sound. Kasumi broke another kiss and this time went low, kissing down her neck. Alpha's low breathy moans continued as she placed a hand on Kasumi's bountiful ass and squeezed her cheeks. She squeezed and rubbed Kasumi's backside a few times before going upwards and wrapping her arms tight around Kasumi's torso once again. Kasumi was going lower and lower with her kisses and eventually reached Alpha's breasts. Instead of kissing them outright, she approached Alpha's nipple with her tongue extended. Her wet tongue pressed down on Alpha's nub and sent a shiver of pleasure reverberating throughout her body. After touching down with her tongue, Kasumi then descended with her lips to kiss the sensitive nub. She repeated this motion all over Alpha's right breast; tongue first, then kiss, tongue first, then kiss. By the time Kasumi was done, her saliva coated Alpha's breast completely.

Kasumi went back up to her lips for a while and let her hands do the work on Alpha's breasts. This time was a little different, as she now worked her tongue inside Alpha's mouth while her hands rubbed and gently squeezed the breasts that were as big and perky as her own.

"Mmm...mmmph...mmph..." Alpha moaned inside her mouth. This was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced, and she was grateful to Kasumi for being the one to show her this new feeling. She was desperate to feel more stimulation between her legs, so she took the initiative and started forcefully bucking her hips against Kasumi's in an effort to feel something. Every time she bucked, she could feel Kasumi's smooth slick folds grind against her own and it was an electrifying sensation.

"Slow down Alpha, I don't want things to go too fast..." Kasumi whispered with a smile. She planted a kiss on Alpha's cheek and nuzzled her neck, giggling.

"I can't help it Kasumi... this feels so good..." Alpha whispered, still trying to rub her womanhood against Kasumi's. Kasumi finally got off of her and went down lower.

"There's still some things to show you. I want you to feel the best you've ever felt. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..." Alpha nodded.

"Then lean back and relax."

Alpha gulped and relaxed herself against the pillow, eagerly awaiting Kasumi's next steps. The next thing she felt was Kasumi's lips on her thigh, right near her pelvis.

Kasumi planted kisses around her pelvic area, on the left side. While her lips worked gently on the area, she slid her left hand upwards and caressed Alpha's smooth abdomen. But she still had one free hand...

Alpha gasped when she felt Kasumi's fingers graze her slits and begin tracing the folds in a circular motion. She went around a few times before moving her hand straight down the middle, her fingers very slightly pushing inside.

"Aaahhhhh..." Alpha moaned, surprised by the sudden burst of stimulation.

"Is that good?" Kasumi whispered, still kissing her thighs.

"Yes... K-Kasumi... give me more..."

"Very well then."

Kasumi took things up a notch by sitting up and grabbing each of Alpha's ankles. She slowly lifted Alpha's legs up in the air and spread them, getting a good look at what Alpha had between her legs. It was almost scary; Donovan's scientists had managed to copy her body right down to her womanhood!

"This is going to feel good, so just relax and don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." Kasumi whispered.

"Okay... I trust you." Alpha responded.

Kasumi leaned down and ran her tongue along the surface of her cave, right up to the top. She went down and licked it upwards again, repeating the same motion. After doing it a few times, Alpha really started to make her feelings heard.

"Ahh...ahh...!"

Kasumi went inside with the next lick, the tip of her tongue sliding through and curling upwards into her depths. Slowly she pushed in deeper...deeper... until her entire tongue had penetrated Alpha's precious cavern.

Kasumi hooked an arm around each leg and pulled Alpha forward, causing her pelvis to crash into her mouth. The force of her tongue inside sent a squirt of precum oozing out of Alpha's hole. Kasumi tasted her sweet nectar, wondering if that was what her own fluids tasted like.

Kasumi tried to go at a nice steady pace, using Alpha's legs as leverage to bob her head back and forth. But Alpha's moans and screams and begs were enticing her to just give the girl what she longed for.

"KASUMIIII! AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! KASUMI! PLEEEASE!" Alpha moaned, pleading for the intense pressure inside her to finally be released. Kasumi was going hard, but just soft and just slow enough that the sweet release was laying dormant.

Kasumi decided that Alpha had been teased enough, and decided to move on from the foreplay finally. She removed her tongue and crawled back on top of Alpha, leaning down and looking into the clone's pleading eyes. Her mouth was wide open and breathing loud.

"Shhhh... I will make it go away now..." Kasumi whispered softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. She went down lower and her lips met Alpha's once again. They both closed their eyes and let their kiss do the talking as their lips moved against each other in an elegant dance. Their arms instinctively wrapped around each other and Kasumi's full weight was pulled down on top of her again.

Not breaking the kiss, Kasumi threw her leg over Alpha's thigh and positioned her womanhood. She thrust forward until their slick walls pressed together and became entwined.

"Mmmmm...!" Alpha moaned, her lips still on Kasumi's.

Kasumi humped her as fast and hard as she could, her face buried against Alpha's and preventing her from even seeing. She was relying on pure sexual instinct; she just kissed and bucked with all her might, her only goal to achieve the release that had been built up in both of them. They were running out of breath and their muscles grew heavy, but they didn't care; they fucked and fucked at an equal pace, neither of them slowing down. It was as if their movements were in perfect correlation, a theory that was very plausible for the two nearly identical women.

The sounds of the creaking bed and pleasurable screams carried on for at least ten minutes straight, as neither one of them slowed down. Their conjoined caverns were soaking wet with moisture, a mix of each of theirs. They were each throbbing against each other, convulsing with each thrust, prepared to unleash the torrent of pressure that had accumulated.

"A-aaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Kasumi squealed as hers was the first to hit. Alpha gasped when she felt the sudden blast of warm fluids pelt her; it was such a hot feeling that her own orgasm erupted at the same time and flooded the sheets equally. Their simultaneous scream lasted for a few minutes until their womanhoods each stopped convulsing, signaling the end of the orgasms finally.

The two of them had no power left in their bodies; all they could do was lay there in each other's arms, beckoning the air back to their lungs.

"Is that... what love feels like?" Alpha whispered.

"Yes... only the closest of people can be together like this." Kasumi replied, running her hand along Alpha's cheek.

"Then... I want to be with you like this again. But not now... I'm tired..."

"Goodnight Alpha. I love you." Kasumi whispered. She kissed her softly on the lips and pulled the covers over the two of them. She fell asleep on top of Alpha, blanketing her with her warm body.

"I...love...you..." Alpha muttered before sleep overcame her.

 **THE END**


End file.
